


She's begging me but I'm just asking why it's over.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [17]
Category: Luke Cage (Comics), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Misty Knight/Danny Rand - Freeform, Original Character(s), Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Honor keeps dreaming of confessing her feelings to her crush but it never goes well.
Relationships: Lucy Rand/Honor Alvarez
Series: Domestic AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Kudos: 2





	She's begging me but I'm just asking why it's over.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gangstertogangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/gifts).



> I feel that this takes place at around the same time as "Wanting you is like playing a losing game".  
> Honor Alvarez is @gangstertogangster's oc daughter for Shades and Mariah.  
> Lucy is Danny and Misty's comic canon daughter. 
> 
> Honor and Lucy are both 15 in this.

**_Harlem, New York  
February, 2031  
_ ** The sunset was absolutely gorgeous, painting the sky into a beautiful watercolor of pinks and oranges and purples. She didn’t know how she’d ever managed to convince Lucy to come to Puerto Rico with her and her family. Or how Lucy’s parents had allowed for her to go.

“I have  _ no  _ idea how your mom managed to convince mine to let me come on your family vacation but I am  _ so  _ glad that she did!” Lucy laughed.

Honor flushed as she realized she’d apparently said this out-loud. But Lucy just nudged her, their shoulders touching and Lucy didn’t sway away from Honor, instead leaning slightly into the other girl, resting her head on Honor’s shoulder.

They were sitting in the sand, still in their now dry bikinis, watching the sun set over the ocean. 

“This sunset is so pretty,” Lucy breathed out, her breath tickling Honor's ear and making Honor shiver.

Honor nodded. Reached up with one hand and took her sunglasses off to fully take in the sky. They’d been swimming all day, splashing each other and laughing. It had felt like dancing in a way when they’d gone deeper and been swimming circles around each other.

“Hey, Lucy…” Honor began softly. She traced circles into the sand, her heart thundering nervously in her chest. It _felt_ like the perfect time.

“Hm?” Lucy hummed.

Honor bit her lower lip but stopped quickly in order to take a deep breath. Now was the perfect time, she _knew_ it. They’d had such a great day…

Lucy had held her hand. Had laughed at everything she said. Had hugged her so tightly and made Honor feel so safe in so new a way that she’d never experienced before. It had been perfect.

“Can I tell you something?”

Lucy finally picked her head up from Honor’s shoulder and stared into her friend’s face. “Of course. Anything.”

Her eyes were shining. They reminded Honor of stars and Honor felt like she was floating. And Lucy must have seen something in Honor’s eyes because hers widened ever so slightly and she didn’t back away.

“Te amo,” Honor breathed out, hand on Lucy’s wrist loosely, just to hold her close.

_ Dios mio  _ she loved how soft Lucy felt. How she smelled like her cocoa butter lotion and flowers.

“No.” Lucy said bluntly, standing in a rush, effectively yanking her wrist from Honor’s hand. She covered her mouth in surprise.

And just like that, Honor felt as though she had been thrown into the Hudson River in the dead middle of December. “Wait! Lucy!” She jumped to her feet and reached out, holding Lucy’s waist. 

Lucy shook her head. “I’m sorry, Honor. I… I love you-” Honor felt her heart race,  _ that was a good thing right? Lucy loved her too _ … “-but not like that. Not like this.” She said gently as she unwrapped Honor’s hands from her waist.

Honor’s lower lip trembled as she fought to hold back tears. “Wh- why? I… ”

When Lucy took a step backwards, then another, Honor couldn’t hold back a sob. “Lucy! Te amo! Please don’t!” She wants to say  _ please don’t leave me, please don’t just leave _ but she can’t force the words out.

Lucy gives her a pitying look and that hurts Honor almost as much as her ‘no’ had. “Listen, Honor, I’m not… I do love you. But only as a friend! And we can still be friends! We don’t… we can just… pretend this never happened! You know?”

Honor covered her face and cried into her palms, shoulders shaking slightly and hiccups coming out muffled from behind her palms. She wished she were still wearing her sunglasses. She felt so vulnerable in so new a way.

“I just don’t feel that way for you. I’m sorry.”

Honor choked as she woke up in her bed. She looked around, the light filtering in through the curtains let her see that she was once more in her bedroom and not on the beach in Puerto Rico. In fact, she’d never been on the beach in Puerto Rico that night and neither had Lucy.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled. She didn’t know whether to be happy or not as her confessing her feelings to Lucy had only been a dream. _‘What if that’s how she really responds?’_ Honor thought to herself, hiccuping as she slid from the bed.

Typically, her mother did not like when Honor would eat late night snacks but after the emotional turmoil that Honor had just gone through in her sleep, she felt she deserved some ice-cream and she happened to know for a fact that her dad had bought her a container of her favorite ice-cream and it was calling her name from the kitchen.

Honor sighed as she reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. She made herself a bowl full of ice-cream then sat down at the table, not even bothering with the lights. She wanted to sit in the dark and just think right now.

“ _ No _ .” She hiccuped as she heard Lucy’s response to her baring her feelings to her from her dream. It shouldn’t have hurt as badly as it did, the reciprocation of feelings, but it did. And it made Honor wonder was this how Richard felt everytime that Vasya turned him down? If so, Honor couldn’t see how he was able to carry on because just the dream of Lucy turning her down hurt her heart and left her chest feeling achy.

She was lost in thought, remembering every detail of her dream, _nightmare_ , that she didn’t hear her mother come into the kitchen until the light was being turned on.

“Honor, what on earth are you doing awake at three in the morning? Eatin' ice-cream in the dark?” Mariah asked sternly, hands on her hips as she stared at her fifteen year old daughter. But one look at her daughter’s tear stained face and hearing Honor hiccup made Mariah quickly drop her stern façade. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?”

Honor stirred the last bite of her ice-cream in her bowl and shrugged as she mumbled, “Nothin’ mama. I just had a really bad dream…”

Mariah frowned. She would move heaven and earth to protect her daughters, both Honor and Tilda, but bad dreams were something she had no power over. So she did the next best thing that she could.

She went to the freezer and took out the ice-cream then took out a bowl and spoon for herself. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked gently.

Honor frowned. She really did not want to talk to anyone about her nightmare let alone her mama but... she also sort of did. She just wasn't ready to tell her mother that the girl she was crushing on was Lucille Colleen Rand. She slowly nodded. She could talk about it without giving herself up.

“Then you’re going to need some more ice-cream," Mariah said firmly before sitting down and scooping them both some ice-cream.


End file.
